I Won't Let You Down/Jury Speeches
The Finalists Make Their Case Zoe "Why should you vote for me, huh? That’s the question that I have to answer. It’s funny, kinda. Not really, but sorta. A lot of you tried to vote me off. Some of you relentlessly. Now I need to convince you all to vote for me. Funny how these things work out but hey, change happens. I came here to do two things: make friends and find my space doggy. Well, I’ve made a few friends and I’m sitting next to two that I consider to be friends! You two do like me, right? I’ve sorta found my space doggy but he’s actually locked inside of my heart and I don’t know how to get him out! Where was I? Right! Getting you guys to vote for me. Well, if you enjoyed the challenge in immunity challenges, and liked my uncanny ability to locate necklaces, then I guess you can vote for me." "Oh hey, can I add to it? Well, I’m doing it anyway. Voting for people in the final 6 was a really horrible thing. Remember when the game first started and everyone voted for who they wanted to? The impending doom of knowing you’re next is... bleh. Before a certain bee makes some snarky comment, I wanna say that I have faces impending doom multiple times across numerous galaxies. So I know how it feels. And... eeehhhh... if it makes you feel any better, a meteor is heading right for earth that’ll destroy all of humanity within the next 10 to ten thousand eight hundred years. So that’s a worse feeling!" 2D "Huh, yuh want me t'say why I should win? I fink it's pretty obvious why all've us should win. 'F one, I made it 'ere cause I really wanted et. I was willin' to do wot needed t'be done. I didn't wanna do et to some've yuh, but that's th' name of th' game, so I 'ope yuh guys don't 'ate me for et. So uh, despite that, I 'ope none've yuh take this t'eart. I want us all t'be friends after this. Yuh're all invited t'my band's shows whenever yuh can make et out! And uh, Kiira, yuh worked 'ard. I really 'ope we can still 'ave somefing when this is all said 'n done." Mikan Tsumiki "I-I'm not very good at speeches, so I hope you will all bear with me. T-th-the reasons you should v-vo-vote for me are numerous, s-so..." "...Although I have been told to give all of you reasons to vote for me, I am disappointed to say I cannot think of any. I suppose I contributed my fair share for both planning the challenges and my overall performance in them, but that's not enough of a reason to be crowned the winner, don't you think? The reality is that I made it here off the backs of others. I-if it had not been for Shizuo and Graham sticking up for me back at Tequesta, I wouldn't have come as far as I have. I-I am aware that those of you who were not present at the camp may still be suspicious of my involvement in what exactly transpired, b-but I assure you I had nothing to do with it! The very idea that I would instigate a fight is... wrong! I'm a nurse, I want to help people, n-not hurt them!" "Shortly after the incident with Juggernaut, the merge took place. Shizuo gathered up what he considered to be people worthy of his trust. I too was confident that I would be able to trust those who were admitted to our alliance. Sadly I was quick to be proven wrong. Once Graham had betrayed us, I-I didn't know what to think. I had wondered how someone I was sure to be trustworthy could turn out to be so... un trustworthy. Graham, when I confronted you about your betrayal you eventually confessed your guilt. You had asked me to understand why you did what you did. At the time I was distraught and ignored your plea. I-I dismissed you as no more than a liar and a cheat. I still can't help thinking of you in that way to an extent, b-but I think making it to the final three has made me realize that you were only doing what you thought to be necessary to win. Even if I don't agree with your methods, I understand why you did what you did." "After Shizuo and Graham were gone, the only person I was sure I could rely on was Isabelle. She had stuck with me since our time together at Tequesta, so I was sure that I could count on her. However, I was quick to find that she was not the only one I could rely on. Shizuo's allies from León were quick to warm up to me, despite the accusations that were made against me. I'm greatful to them for their kindness. With all of that being said, I would like to formally thank all of those who made it possible for me to get here. Zoe, Shizuo, 2D, Isabelle, and even Graham. Thank you. Thank all of you for everything you've done for me. I-it may have seemed insignificant to you, but it meant a lot to me." "And... I would like to apologize to Isabelle. Voting you out was one of the most difficult things I had to do during my time here. I-I completely understand if you're upset with me." The Jury Speaks These are listed in the order that they were read, and do not reflect where on the jury the competitor placed. Graham Specter "The final moments of the game are upon us! Isn't it quite the sight? You three finalists stand before us, and it is up to us which one of you goes home with a million dollars! The beauty of this game shows itself best in moments like this. You have all made very fine cases, but I have a particular choice in mind. I won't say who it is - after all, the surprise is natural to this part of the game! However, I eagerly await the daunting questions from my fellow jury members, the tough answers that may come from them - who knows? Perhaps my decision can be swayed! The fragility, the ability to be influenced, all while still being a force to be reckoned with - the human mind is such a fascinating creature, don't you think? I have no questions of my own, but I anticipate any that come your way, and I would hope all three of you come out of this in a spectacular fashion, in whichever definition of the word you choose. Good luck!" Responses * 2D: "Makes me kinda wanna fall 'sleep. Should've kept 'im in to read us bedtime stories." * Mikan: "Th-That's one way to put it I suppose..." * Zoe: "He does have a way with words, huh?" Shantae "I hope you win, Mikan." Responses * 2D: "Pfft. She wants Mikan? Wanna dumb. No wonder she didn't win. Trust all th' wrong people." * Mikan: "...Oh." * Zoe: "Is this code for something more nefarious like 'I know I didn't do anything all game but don't forget I got to the final four'?" Brown Bear * To Zoe: "… I'm going to be entirely honest, I don't think you and I have ever spoken. I've watched your participation during the challenges, but I never really took notice of you as a contestant." "… That's rude to say, isn't it? In all honesty, I think it's because we never really had any grounds on which to communicate or cooperate - and in the end, my focus was largely monopolized by factors that I considered to be far more threatening to the overall competition. I guess in truth, I'm glad I didn't take notice of you as much. It means you weren't causing problems, as far as I could tell. I'm not sure if that warrants my vote, but… It warrants at least one acknowledgement." * To 2D: "When I got moved to Leon, you were among the few who helped me feel better about what happened. I remember both you and the bee woman being kind and welcoming, rather than viewing me as a potential enemy. I apologize for lashing out at you at first. Like the other two, you clearly worked hard to stay in the game this long. I suppose there are alliances that factor into that as well, but I'm not interested in focusing on stuff like that. I hate the lies and the backstabbing and the secret alliance stuff. I just want to focus on the contestants as individuals. In that regard, I think you're a respectable individual, and I think you deserve to be where you are now." * To Mikan Tsumiki: "… I'm sure you expect me to avoid you like the plague by this point. If I'm being completely honest, I still don't know what to think of you. Something about you unnerves me. But perhaps that's a personal bias born of a misunderstanding. Perhaps you really are a scared girl who lacks confidence but is ultimately kind and hardworking. Or maybe you're a manipulative snake who lied and used people to get to where you are now. I can't make a fair judgement either way." "I will say… you aren't what I would expect to see in terms of a winner for this competition. I signed up thinking that this was a challenge for survivors - a game to see who can fend for themselves in the wild and survive against the elements and challenges of strength, athleticism, and skill. You're none of those things, as far as I can tell. But you're smart, and just as dedicated to winning as anybody else. I want to believe that you genuinely care and that unrelenting sincerity helped bring you to this point. I'm not sure that I can, but I want to. Regardless of what happens next, and regardless of who, or what you really are - I respect the effort that got you here, in the final three. I acknowledge that you deserve to be here." Responses * 2D: "...I wasn't expectin' that at all. The li-- BIG bear's kinda good at makin' others feel bad. I agree wiff Zoe too. I wish she would've let us touch those paw beans on 'er hand." * Mikan: "Th-thank you, Brown Bear. I hope that once this is all over the two of us will be able to get to know each other better. So that I can show you what type of person I really am." * Zoe: "Thanks? Your paw thing was cool." Isabelle "I hope you all think you played well! There's been a lot of struggling, a lot of hardships, and now it's about to end. Do you think you deserve it? If you win, you better use it for something good!" Responses * 2D: "I 'ad t'do wot 'ad to be done. I can say I regret it, but I don't fink yuh'd 'ave regretted votin' me off. Either way, you're still a good doggy." * Mikan: "I-I intend to do just that! I-if I am to win, all of the money will be given to restoration of my school's medical facilities! I-I won't let you down!" * Zoe: "I’m sorry for voting for you, Isabelle! If I win, I’ll come and visit you and uh... plant a money tree in your garden! No, fourteen money trees!" Kiira "HONESTLY, CONVINCING ME TO VOTE FOR ANY OF YOU IS GOING TO BE A CHALLENGE IN ITSELF. THE THREE OF YOU TOOK IT UPON YOURSELF TO SUCK ALL THE LIFE OUT OF THIS COMPETITION BY, WELL, HAVING THERE BE NO COMPETITION. DO YOU THINK ANYONE'S SURPRISED TO SEE THE MAJORITY VOTERS IN THE FINAL THREE? I DON'T THINK SO. THE CHALLENGES DIDN'T MATTER, SO WHAT WAS EVEN THE POINT OF WAITING SO LONG JUST TO GET TO YOU THREE?" "ZOE. WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO ATTACK ME AT THE CAMP? MAYBE YOU WEREN'T AWARE, BUT WINNING THE CHALLENGES OVER AND OVER AGAIN MAKES YOU A THREAT. ARE YOU REALLY SURPRISED WHEN PEOPLE TRY AND TAKE YOU OUT OF THE COMPETITION? I DON'T SEE WHAT I DID TO DESERVE YOUR ATTITUDE, AND DON'T THINK ACTING ALL CUTESY FOR THE CAMERA IS GOING TO WORK EITHER. TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL." "STEWART... THANKS FOR THE KIND WORDS BUT I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU SAID TO ME. UNLESS YOU CAN GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY YOU DESERVE MY VOTE DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO GET IT FROM ME." "MIKAN... WELL, HONESTLY, FOR AS MUCH AS I SAID ABOUT THE OTHERS... I DON'T REALLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU. YOU'VE BEEN KIND, YOU'VE BEEN CRAZY AND YOU'VE BEEN KIND OF ANNOYING AT TIMES BUT REALLY THE ONLY THING I KNOW ABOUT YOU IS YOUR NAME. SO MY QUESTION TO YOU IS KIND OF OPEN ENDED; JUST TELL ME ABOUT YOU. WHY DO YOU WANT TO WIN? GIVE ME A REASON TO CARE." Responses * 2D: "It would've been either yuh or me. At least acknowledge that I was th' one behind it wiffout gettin' sour 'bout it. I made the alliances and made sure yuh 'en no one else crossed me. I did more than yuh, and 'cuz of that I stand 'ere wiff the people I wanted to be wiff. Try harder next time." * Mikan: "A-as I stated previously, if I am to win, all of the money will be given to my former school. Th-there used to be many different kinds of medicines and machines made there for improving peoples lives. With all of that money, I am sure that restoring the medical branch of the school would be of no problem. If that isn't enough of a reason to care, I-I don't know what is." * Zoe: "Oh, you mean when I asked what it’s like going behind someone’s back and voting for them when the opportunity arose? ... you said that you were nice to me, but you didn’t talk to me, and you clearly didn’t care for me when you tried to kick me off. You got angry when it didn’t work, too. Stop trying to blame other people for all of your problems! HMPFH. 'Hey, I’m nice to you! Let me just vote for you. What’s that? It didn’t work? Better start hating you.'" Ayra "2D. Did you lie to me? You claimed you thought of me as a sister. If that's true, then why go behind my back like that?" Responses * 2D: "I didn't fink it was nuetral. It's easy t'call someone a sister, but t'ave it awknowledged is another. I fought at 'ny moment yuh'd vote me off, so I did work I 'ad too. That doesn't take 'way how I feel 'bout yuh tho, but I understand 'f you're mad too. I'd be mad 'f someone I trusted voted for me too. Guess in th' end I was just paranoid that yuh wanted t'win more than me?" * Zoe: "Hey, didn't you want to see her naked? And you also called her your sister?! Earthies... Oh wait, that was me. Oops, I said too much." Eijiro Kirishima "Mikan: I'm not sure where your faith lies, if you trusted anyone, if you just used Shizuo and everyone else, but... I can't find any reason to vote for you, you don't want to win, it doesn't look like that at all, if you can convince me otherwise, you might have my vote." "2D: When i met you, you didn't seem like you were really interested in the game, you just wanted to play through until you got to your final council and that would be it, then suddenly, i see you're changing, i notice you seem full of spite in tribal council, you changed, and you didn't show who you were since the start, that's not manly at all, I can't find any reason to vote for you." "Zoe: You seem almost as uninterested as everyone else, but that doesn't change the fact that you're here. You got here through your own strengths, luck, anything else you found, through that, you're close to winning this game, but you need everyone elses vote." "I lost this game because i wasn't strong enough, not just physically, but mentally, I'll work hard to overcome my weaknesses, and go even further beyond with my strength, I hope everyone does the same, don't forget, Plus Ultra!" Responses * 2D: "'N I don't fink there's a single manly fing 'bout bein' dumb en trustin' everyone. S'why yuh lost so early. Honestly, yuh're lucky yuh lasted until the jury. I wanted yuh gone right away. Plus yuh reeked've sweat 'n hair gel. Give us some respect 'n stop smellin' like poo, mate. And uh...yuhr hair's dumb and your teef're more fucked up than mine. That's a first even for a brit. If I wanted t'piss my parents off 'ny more than I 'ave I would've taken Ejiro's a hero and tried t'be fake manly rather than a musician. Yuhr short too. That ain't manly." * Mikan: "I-I do want to win, b-but... I have no intention of begging you for your vote. Shizuo was kind enough to tell me exactly what type of person you are. From what I understand, you treated him horribly. I-I'm not sure how true that is, but I have no reason to disbelieve a word Shizuo said. Although I want nothing more than to win, I'd rather you gave your vote to someone else, I don't want it. A-ah, b-but if you want to give it to me anyways, th-that'd be fine too! Y-you can do whatever you want!" * Zoe: "As uninterested as everyone else, huh? I need to free my space doggy locked inside of me, Eijiro! How can I not be interested? Uh... I think I need to win to save him. That’s how it’s gonna work. I think! Also you’re pretty strong physically. You’re at least stronger than me. So that’s pretty cool." Junpei Tenmyouji "In Tequesta, I thought Mikan was a bit off to me. I followed Juggernaut's plans to vote Isabelle, and I used him as a shield to not get me any bad blood on my hands. Until Juggernaut was medevac'd, I made Graham trust me, in which I wanted to betray him later on. Hell, if Graham didn't trust me, I wouldn't be in the Jury. Then he was voted out, and I cannot come up and be eighth. I tried to make 2D flip, but it did not work. Even with my extra vote. I have been outwitted by you three. 2D, the person who turned tail, Zoe, the suprising Under the Radar challenge beast, and Mikan, the Leader of the alliance that was in the majority every single time. You all have played a game, but you must prove to me..." "Tell me about your alliance. What have you done outside the alliance? I know it was for safety, but, what was your game plan outside?" "God fucking dammit." "2D, you motherfucker." "Bitterness aside, you all played a great game, and I congratulate you for that." Responses * 2D: "Mikan's the leader? That's news t'me. I didn't know she was capable've makin' a decision on 'er own wiffout someone forcin' her to vote a certain way. Yuh some kinda dullard, aren't yuh, Junpei? This is why yuh lost. Yuh 'ad no clue wot was goin' on but pretended yuh did" 2D hands Junpei an immunity idol. "Yuh're gonna need this in the future." * Mikan: "U-um, as 2D said, I am confused as to why you have labeled me the leader of our pervious alliance. I-I only did I was told by the others, any decision I made was never on my own. I had many alliances with people other than just Zoe and 2D of course, I had asked for their input every Tribal Council as well. Y-you seem to think that I only ever worked closely with them, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. The most important person I turned to for the time when voting came wasn't even in our alliance. Isabelle." * Zoe: "My game plan? I was just going to keep snorting Stardust and finding hidden immunity idols until the end of the game, honestly. Have you guys ever tried stardust? Makes your head go all funny and you start seeing things that aren’t there in super slow motion. And if Jeff took that away... huh, I guess I would’ve fallen back into the other alliance that I was in." Domon Kasshu * Domon was not able to submit a jury speech due to an outside personal issue. Shizuo Heiwajima "I'm really proud of how far you guys have come. I couldn't have asked for a better final three even if it was possible for me to be in there thrice. Every one of you were there for me at some point in time when I was on my own. It probably would have been easier on you all to just go with the flow, but for some reason you guys stuck with it and things worked out. I won't ever forget that." "I'm glad you all made it this far believe me, but I can't shake this gut-wrenching feeling. All of my closest people made it to the end but me. It's like seeing all of your friends graduate while you get held back a year. Spending another second on this thought is more than I can take. I'm being selfish anyways, this is your guys' time to shine, not mine." "I didn't spend enough time with you three. Gomen. And good luck." Responses * 2D: "Yeah, I'm gonna put my vote in for Shizuo. Put 'em in, host." * Mikan: "Y-yes, I as well will be putting in my vote for Shizuo. ...Wh-what are we voting for?" * Zoe: "Hey Mr. Shizuo! Glad you’re not in jail yet! Thanks for being my friend, Mr.Shizuo! Thanks for standing up for me and making sure I didn’t fall out of trees! You’re like the brother-father I never had!" Category:Jury speeches